libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Psion Uncarnate
It isn’t known if the uncarnate process is what created the race of Unbodied, or if the Unbodied inspired the process of uncarnation. Either way, these two are linked in many ways, as the goal of the psion uncarnate is to leave the fetters of the physical corporeal body behind, transforming into a being of pure energy. Over time, the psion uncarnate releases his hold on the physical realm, becoming permanently incorporeal and thus free from the burdens and weaknesses of the physical form. To some, it is the quest for life eternal that leads to this path; for others, it is the wish to be truly free - free from society, constraints created by the physical body, and even the physical worlds themselves. Pure manifesters are the most likely to be drawn to become a psion uncarnate, due to the mastery of psionics needed. Psychic warriors, focusing on using both the body and mind, are very unlikely to walk the path to become a psion uncarnate. Role: '''Psion uncarnates have a tendency to be loners, spending much of their time seeking to become incorporeal creatures. However, if they do choose to be around other creatures, they excel at getting to places that would otherwise be impossible to reach, by passing through barriers and avoiding detection. '''Alignment: '''Any. '''HD: d6 Requirements To qualify to become a psion uncarnate, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Skills: 'Knowledge (psionics) 5 ranks, Spellcraft 5 ranks. * '''Feat: 'Psionic Body. * '''Psionics: '''Able to manifest 3rd-level powers. * '''Special: '''Must have had some instruction by another psion uncarnate or one of the Unbodied (see Chapter 8: Psionic Monsters). '''Class Skills: '''The psion uncarnate’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Autohypnosis (Wis), Bluff (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). '''Skill Ranks at Each Level: '''2 + Int modifier. '''Class Features All the following are class features of the psion uncarnate prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Psion uncarnates gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Powers Known At every level indicated, a psion uncarnate gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if he had also gained a level in whatever manifesting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus feats, metapsionic or item creation feats, and so on). This essentially means that he adds the level of psion uncarnate to the level of whatever manifesting class the character has, then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If a character had more than one manifesting class before he became a psion uncarnate, he must decide to which class he adds the new level of psion uncarnate for the purpose of determining power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. Shed Body (Su) Starting at 1st level, a psion uncarnate can become incorporeal (or “uncarnate”) as a move action. Each day the character can remain uncarnate for up to 10 rounds and for each level after the first, he can remain uncarnate for 1 additional round. However, unlike other incorporeal creatures, a psion uncarnate does not gain a deflection bonus to Armor Class from his Charisma modifier. During this time, the character’s body fades into an immaterial form that retains the character’s basic likeness. While uncarnate, the character gains a fly speed equal to his land speed (perfect maneuverability). Losing his physical form allows the character to more easily access his mental abilities, and he gains a +1 bonus on all save DCs for powers he manifests while uncarnate. A psion uncarnate can become corporeal again as a move action and he is free to divide his available rounds per day in any way he chooses. Matter-bound (Ex) When becoming uncarnate, the psion uncarnate can choose to either subsume his equipment into his incorporeal form, in which case they become inert (but see Assume Equipment below), or he can choose to have them remain functional but material. While the equipment is material, he can use it normally, deriving benefits from items that enhance his capabilities. Often, a psion uncarnate appears almost like a ghost wearing items of the material world. This doesn’t make his equipment more susceptible to attack (the normal rules for attended objects apply), but it does make it impossible for the character to enter or pass through solid objects while wearing solid equipment. If he drops his material equipment or subsumes it as a swift action, he can pass through solid objects at will again. Incorporeal Touch (Su) Beginning at 2nd level, a psion uncarnate can make a melee touch attack that deals 1d6 points of damage if it hits. The character’s Strength modifier is not applied to this attack, but it is effective against incorporeal creatures (and against corporeal creatures while the psion uncarnate is incorporeal) The character’s hand and arm seem to become slightly translucent when he makes these attacks. While material, the psion uncarnate can use this ability up to three times per day, and while uncarnate, a psion uncarnate can make melee touch attacks at will that do not count against his uses of this ability. For every 2 levels, he gains an additional use of this ability while material. For every three levels higher than 2nd the psion uncarnate attains, the damage on these attacks increases by 1d6 points. Uncarnate Armor (Su) At 2nd level, a psion uncarnate wearing armor (or using inertial armor ''or a similar effect) gets his armor bonus to AC even when he becomes incorporeal, along with any special abilities the armor may convey, such as ''fortification ''and the benefits against critical hits. This ability works even if the armor being worn becomes incorporeal and subsumed, as per Shed Body. '''Assume Equipment (Su)' Beginning at 3rd level, a psion uncarnate can designate a number of pieces of his worn equipment (including weapons, but excluding armor which is always active anyway, as per the Uncarnate Armor ability) equal to his class level to retain their function when he uses his shed body ability. This has no effect on the equipment’s function, but now when the psion uncarnate is incorporeal, he can enter or pass through solid objects while wearing nothing other than the designated equipment. Once designated, the equipment automatically changes to incorporeal when the character sheds his body, and it returns to corporeality when the character does. The character can change his designations as he desires as a free action. Assume Likeness (Su) At 4th level and higher, while incorporeal, a psion uncarnate can assume the likeness of any Small, Medium, or Large creature as a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. The character’s abilities do not change, but he appears to be the creature that he assumes the likeness of, allowing him the ability to effectively disguise himself and bluff those who might wonder at his true nature. When he does this, he does not seem ghostlike, but rather quite material. Each physical interaction with a creature requires a successful Bluff check (opposed by the creature’s Sense Motive check) to convince the creature of the psion uncarnate’s new appearance. The psion uncarnate must not do anything to give away his true (incorporeal) nature in order for the bluff to be successful; for instance, if he accepts an item from another creature only to have it fall through his immaterial hands, the Bluff check automatically fails. However, a Bluff check would be allowed if the psion uncarnate uses his telekinetic force ability (see below) to hold the received item. When using his assume likeness ability, a psion uncarnate has an additional +10 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks. If he can read an opponent’s mind, he gets a further +4 circumstance bonus on Bluff and Disguise checks. Parting the Veil (Su) At 5th level, the psion uncarnate can expend a use of his Incorporeal Touch ability to give a weapon or armor he touches the Ghost Touch property for 5 minutes. Hide Mind (Su) As the psion uncarnate continues to evolve towards a higher state of being, he gains the ability to hide his true nature from others. From 6th level, nothing can identify the psion uncarnate as being psionic, regardless of whether it is spells or powers. Psionic Talent A psion uncarnate of 7th level gains the Psionic Talent feat as a bonus feat. Telekinetic Force (Su) Beginning at 7th level, while incorporeal, a psion uncarnate can use telekinetic force as a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. The save DC is equal to 10 + class level + the psion uncarnate’s key ability modifier (either Int, Wis, or Cha). The character’s manifester level is the manifester level of the effect. Even while corporeal, a psion uncarnate can use this ability, but only three times per day (uses while he is uncarnate do not count against this use limit). Rend the Veil (Su) At 8th level, a psion uncarnate is almost at the peak of his ascension and can rend the veil that separates the material from the incorporeal. While incorporeal, the psion uncarnate can expend his psionic focus while making a melee touch attack against another incorporeal creature. If the attack hits, the target becomes material for up to 1 minute. While corporeal, the psion uncarnate can expend a use of his Incorporeal Touch ability to make a similar melee touch attack, that if it hits, makes the target incorporeal for up to 1 minute. Both uses affect both the creature and any equipment it is using. The psion uncarnate can end either use of this effect as a swift action. Uncarnate Bridge (Su) At 9th level, the psion uncarnate can use the minds of others as a springboard for transportation. While incorporeal, he can enter the body of a living creature and instantly teleport to any other living creature within line of sight as a move action. This is often unsettling for those subjected to this and if he so chooses, the psion uncarnate can make his entry and exit even more disturbing by partially melding with the mind of those affected. If he so chooses, both the entry and exit creature must make a Fortitude save with a save DC equal to 10 + ½ class level + the psion uncarnate’s key ability modifier (either Int, Wis, or Cha). If the target fails, it becomes nauseated for 1 round. Uncarnate (Ex) At 10th level, a psion uncarnate becomes a being of pure psionic consciousness. The character becomes permanently uncarnate, gains an additional +1 bonus to all save DCs of powers he manifests, counts his key ability score as 4 points higher for the purpose of bonus power points, gains a deflection bonus to his AC equal to his Charisma (minimum +1) and can instead use his Shed Body class ability to become material. INCORPOREAL For reference purposes, the mechanical aspects of being incorporeal are detailed below. 'Incorporeal (Ex) '''An incorporeal creature has no physical body. It can be harmed only by other incorporeal creatures, magic weapons or creatures that strike as magic weapons, and spells, spell-like abilities, or supernatural abilities. It is immune to all nonmagical attack forms. Even when hit by spells or magic weapons, it takes only half damage from a corporeal source (except for channel energy). Although it is not a magical attack, holy water can affect incorporeal undead. Corporeal spells and effects that do not cause damage only have a 50% chance of affecting an incorporeal creature. Force spells and effects, such as from a ''magic missile, affect an incorporeal creature normally. An incorporeal creature has no natural armor bonus but has a deflection bonus equal to its Charisma bonus (always at least +1, even if the creature’s Charisma score does not normally provide a bonus). An incorporeal creature can enter or pass through solid objects, but must remain adjacent to the object’s exterior, and so cannot pass entirely through an object whose space is larger than its own. It can sense the presence of creatures or objects within a square adjacent to its current location, but enemies have total concealment (50% miss chance) from an incorporeal creature that is inside an object. In order to see beyond the object it is in and attack normally, the incorporeal creature must emerge. An incorporeal creature inside an object has total cover, but when it attacks a creature outside the object it only has cover, so a creature outside with a readied action could strike at it as it attacks. An incorporeal creature cannot pass through a force effect. An incorporeal creature’s attacks pass through (ignore) natural armor, armor, and shields, although deflection bonuses and force effects (such as mage armor) work normally against it. Incorporeal creatures pass through and operate in water as easily as they do in air. Incorporeal creatures cannot fall or take falling damage. Incorporeal creatures cannot make trip or grapple attacks, nor can they be tripped or grappled. In fact, they cannot take any physical action that would move or manipulate an opponent or its equipment, nor are they subject to such actions. Incorporeal creatures have no weight and do not set off traps that are triggered by weight. An incorporeal creature moves silently and cannot be heard with Perception checks if it doesn’t wish to be. It has no Strength score, so its Dexterity modifier applies to its melee attacks, ranged attacks, and CMB. Nonvisual senses, such as scent and blindsight, are either ineffective or only partly effective with regard to incorporeal creatures. Incorporeal creatures have an innate sense of direction and can move at full speed even when they cannot see. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics